galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 2 Episode 5: The Theif
Participants *Gale Highwind *Kari Fenrir Long Time No See SaikimiSaikimi : Kar sat on her bed wearing a grey sweater and black under garnments. She looked out the window and sighed. It had been pretty boring lately, she really didn't like having to miss so much just because she is YUN corps only summoner. Not like they wouldn't find themselves a new one if she did end up kicking the bucket. But she couldn't complain too much. She had gained a few good items and new Kodai. So maybe soon they will start letting her get out more. She knew the next summon she was going to get was an ice elemental named Shiva. On the last mission a few random guys had gone with her to get Ixion, they weren't as much fun as when she went with Gale and Remmy. Her eyes shifted over to her phone, she did have his number. "But what would get him over here... Scales." Kari looked over at her dresser and got up opening the drawer, she really didn't need the jewels that Ixion's temple had provided. Some lightning stones, maybe Gale could use them. She flipped open her phone and began to send a message. 'Hey so I got some jewels and scales left over from my trip to get Ixion. If your interested meet me at my apartment in an hour. Maybe we could discuss going to get the next one as well.' Kari hit the send button and placed her phone down. She flopped back on her bed and sighed looking around at the arssortment of ploted plants the company had given her to give the room a jungle feel. "Well those don't need water." As the hour ticked by Kari never moved from her bed but ended in different sitting postions. At one point she was hanging her upper body off the edge of the bed looking at the door. Her ears were bent from being in contact with the ground. "Come on hour..." She looked at the clock then to the door waiting for a knock. Gale, sitting in his room, would be reading a book on crafting materials. He wanted a new dagger, something that he could whip out on the fly instead of his meesly combat knife..it was so plain compared to the rest of his equipment. “ah..Fucking….I DON’T GET THIS SHIT!” Gale would throw the book against the wall and sigh. Sitting his underpants, he really didn’t care much to do anything. Turning off his phone, so WARRIOR missions couldn’t reach his attention, he’d sigh and stare at his blades mounted amongst the wall. “Ah…I guess maybe I should do some thieving today. Funny, I’ve got about 15 stacks, but that doesn’t mean you stop there! No thieves must be ever vigilant, looking for their next prize…” Gale would cut his phone on, hoping Y.U.N corp had something for him. After his cut on tone, he’d look to see he had a text message from Kari. “hey it’s Kari!...yeah…wow. not a reaction I expected from myself. Ahem.” He proceeded to read the message out loud but his eyes immediately darted to the words “Jewels and scales” and his eyes shot to animated money signs. “WOOOO! HAHA! I JUST HIT A JACKPOT! WONDER HOW MUCH SHE’S GOT!? Meet her in an hour? Of course!” Gale would hop in the shower cleaning himself up, and putting on a very casual wear outfit. Well not exactly. A short vested hoddie, shirtless, with pants and boots, and his thieves glvoes wasn’t exactly casual. To say the least. But he neeeever knew when a good heist was coming up, as such he’d be prepared!...then looking in the mirror he thought other wise. “hm….” He took off the gloves, and the vest and threw on a wife beater, kept the pants and hermes boots, and his usual gear of course. He was cautious leaving the house without anything. “Ahh. Now we play the waiting game.” 20 minutes passed. “Fuck that I’m going early. Al! LET’S RIDE!” Al would strut out form the bathrrom in his mini towel and shake himself off. Gale would burst form his room quarters, mounted upon al’s second form and run down the hallways of the facility to her place, which he’d carefully traced from the text message. Arriving in only 5 minutes to spare, he’d walk his way up to her floor, and whistling a tune to “I’m Blue” by Eiffel 65 he’d knock 3 times on her door, before blurting out. “Ellooooooo. Olly Olly oxenfreeeeeeee. The amazing Gale highwind has arrived at your seeeeeeervice. “ If she opened the door she’d see him standing there rubbing his hands together with a grin. “Where dem scales at doe?” Saikimi: Kari blinked hearing the knock and the announcement of his arrival. She sighed "what did I expect?" Kari mumbled under her breath as she moved from her bed to her door opening it. She'd raise her eyebrows a bit at him rubbing his hands together. "You're so predictible you know." She hadn't changed at all, still in only the sweater which barely covered her and her black under garments. "The scales are over here and the jewels are lightning based. I don't know if you can use them." She motioned for him to come in as she walked to her dresser and pulled out the 3k scales from Ixion's battle. She hadn't even spent the 3k from Ifrit yet. So she figured he could deal since she was also giving him crafting items, which he could either take to someone or learn how to make his own shit. If he were to give a dumbfounded look at all to what she was wearing then she'd blink with the scales and jewels in her hands as she tiled her head to one side. "What's wrong?" Kari still didn't understand the point of human clothing yet. She was used to being almost naked, heck even the sweater was itchy to her. Though to most girls it would be considered soft. "I know you've seen me in dresses and this is close to one." She'd lift up her arms which lifted her bottom hem line just a little more but he'd still not be able to see the bottom of her panties. "So anyways here you go. I'm sure YUN will have the next mission mapped out soon. It's supposed to be an ice type so Ifrit will be useful. I'll have to show you Ixion some time." Kari walked over to Gale holding the scales out to him with her head slightly tilted in a cute mannor, obviously not knowing she was doing it. Gale’s mouth would drop a bit as she opened the door and spoke to him. His eyes darted up and down as he studied her body…like studying for an exam of the sort. He’d swallow hard, and shake his head, and then watch her and her black panties as she walked over to her drawer, and motioned him to come in. Gale nodded like a lost puppy, and followed her in. taking note of the thing she kept in her place. Not bad..she’s got taste. But gale couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Literally. As she handed the sacles to him, his pupils dialated. “ah…uh…guh..” She continued to move in ways, that lifted her shirt, and revealed the fullness of her underwear. Gale’s eyes widened to a fullness, and as she handed him the scales, gale would take them, and as she smiled, and tiled her head a bit, he’d squat down and turn away from her. “ah..Thanks Kari I uh…I owe you one. Ahem.” His nose was bleeding a bit as he thought to himself. “OHMYGODSHE’SSOFUCKINGHOT!!!” gale would wipe hise nose, and stand up, attaching the bag to his nose, and breathing in and exhaling. “Ah. I know you’ve worn similar dresses and all it’s just y’know…stuff like this on padora, is considered…provocative, you know what I mean?” Gale would make hand motions to match his words,and even squint one eye as if he was thinking how to word it. “Well anyway. Nice place you got here.” Gale would stride around, his hands in his pockets, and looking around the place, with awe. It was actually rather nice. “WARRIOR treats you like royalty huh? Tch. Cheesy bastards. Always paying the penny for things only they deem benefits, but never paying attention to the little things. Oh what a wonderful world eh?” Gale would look back at her, his odd mix of blue and grey eyes peering into hers as if trying to understand her. As he did his voice got slightly softer as he spoke. Like an odd form of senserity. “You know . If we’re gonna be getting these kodai’s together. We should probably get familiar with each other no? make team work easier and all that jazz?” Saikimi: Kari would tap her chin and blink a few times as he tried to tell her how her attire would be inappropriate to most. "Well you seem to be getting used to it so good. This is a lot more comfortable then the other clothes." There was still a bit of blood on under his nose and she giggled walking up to him after her servayed her place noting how the corp seems to treat her better. "Even if they do it's dumb of them. I'm one of you so I shouldn't be treated like this. I've told them so many times." She reached up with a tissue and wipped the blood away then tossed the tissue in the trash. "But they don't listen very well. hell they sent me off for my "safety" To get that new Kodai." She shrugged and sighed. Her ears twitched at the change in his voice which made her look over at him with a soft girlish expression. One of almost shyness fom that tone. "umm yes sure... We can sit and talk." Kari scratched her cheek looking at the floor trying to hide her blush. She ended up pointing to a table or her bed. "Whichever would make you comfortable so you choose." Her eyes would dart up to meet his for a moment then back in her shyness she had them dart back down. Sad to admit but when he was more serious like this it got to her more. She liked how free he'd seem to get during fighting or not caring what others thought of him. But she felt like that was more of a mask for him then anything else. Men were a hard shell for her to crack here on Pandora. Gale would rub the back of his neck, as she agreed to them talking. She was quite inquisitive and it intrigued him..something about intelligent girls always got him intrigued. At least she was open about this being protected thing, which she didn’t seem to fond of. None the less he took it in stride. As she asked him where he wanted to sit, gale was about to opt for the bed, buuuut he decided to ignore his perverted nature and giggle a bit. “Ahh let’s cop a squat in the kitchen. “ Gale would pull out the chair and sit down, folding his across the table ane sighing before speaking aloud. “Ah, so I have to ask. Are you collecting the Kodai because you want to, or Yun corp is making you? Not trying to be offensive, but I mean…I don’t know I just assumed you might wanna do other stuff like. Write a book ooooor do interpretive dance? Or hey you could just hitch a ship and tour the cosmos. I know that’s one thing I’d like to do…instead I’m stuck here in This city with a shitty mercenary job, and a mom I’d rather die, than ever say the words “love you mom” with a straight face.” Gale would laugh a little shaking his head. “You got close family where you’re from? And are you guys like…all related oooor….what how do alien mating things work? DO YOU GUYS HAVE MATING CALLS?” Gale seemed rather excited learning about a new species even though it came off in the wrong way. Saikimi: Kari giggled as she sat down "Slow down slow down." She leaned back and tapped her chin. "Ok so about the Kodai. It's not really collecting, but no I'm doing doing it for YUN Corp. I'm doing it for me. Do you really think I'd let them use me and these spirits as weapons?" She smirked a bit then leaned her elbows against the table and giggled. "No dancing for me. I was never good at that. And no we are not all realated though we do tend to call each other sister, or the guys call each other brothers." She wrinkled her nose at the mention of mating calls and shook her head. "No actually the females give off a scent to attact a male to her. Then I believe the mating part is just like humans. One thing goes inside the other." She rubbed the back of her head and looked down. "Though I don't know why you'd want to know about that." She giggled and decided to stay away from the family thing on her part for now. "But um you mentioned your mother and not loving her, why is that? And why are you stuck in this job? I'm sure you could do something better then this. Unless you're kind of using them like I am." She shrugged and it was her turn to listen to him. Gale would smile, and listen to her little back story about not being a dancer. And his eyebrows did rise, as she seemed to have a rebellious nature that matched his own, not willing to let herself be used. It was nice to meet someone not so “HAIL YUNCORP” in gale’s words anyway. Plus that nose wrinkle was kinda cute. Gale couldn’t help but utter a goofy grin and a stale stare in his eyes. He did however snicker when she mentioned putting one ting inside of the other. As she began to ask her own questions, Gale would stiffen up and clear his throat , and fold his arms across the table, and look away for a second. “ah well uuuuuh. Mom’s kind of a…kind of a bitch. Typical drunkie, trying to get her next bottle, rarely sober. Ever. Gets annoying quickly. I do thank Y.U.N corp for getting me away form that wretch. But ever since dad left she blames me for everything, blazeh blah, etc, etc.” Gale would roll his eyes at the thought. “And well.” He’d lean back in his seat, and prop one arm on the chair. “I’m only in WARRIOR for my brothers sake. Thunder Highwind.” Gale tilted his head up. “When I was young, my father made me promise to follow my brother anywhere and watch over him. As such, I do just that. He joined warrior, and so did I, just to be with him. No homo. Just. Looking out for family. Other than that man fuck Y.U.N. corp. the pays good but I don’t like how they do things..everytime I do missions for them I can’t help but feel like I’m the bad guy sometimes y’know? Like that whole war thing. It’s calmed down now, but with this place it’s hard to know weather we’re the good guys or not, cause someone always looks at us as the bad guys.” Gale would draw in a long breathe and release it with a sigh. “I won’t lie though, I do love to fight. So I get my violence in every now and again. Unsuspecting people walking around with cash in their pockets, and all that jazz. Pros and cons.” Gale would clear his throat once more. “aye imma fix me some water iffin you don’t mind.” Gale got up and grabbed a near by cup, running some water into it, and taking a sip out of it, before turning around and looking back to Kari. “But hey not everyone here is an asshole so it’s not really fair to j-WHOA!” Gale whilst talking would trip over his own ankle on his way back to the table, and his water would spill out on kari’s shirt accidentally if she didn’t move. “Dear god I am so, SO sorry.” Gale would wave his hands back and forth, infront of him and grab a near by rag. “here’s a rag, I’d help you but I don’t wanna wipe anywhere to personal. Ahem.” Saikimi: Kari tilted her head as he told about his mother being a drunk. They didn't really have alcohol on her planet but she knew here that alcohol could make a person not be themselves. "But how is your dad leaving your fault? Honestly" she placed her hands at her sides and gripped her seat as she leaned forward a bit. "I met Thunder once. I flew with Jinx out to get him and another opperative, had to heal them up good. The place blew up after we got there." She looked down as he pretty much said what she was thinking, YUN corp being on both sides it seemed. "I Don't think we are on the good side." She sighed and nodded letting him know he would get water if he wished. She wasn't looking up so the splash of cold made her jump and fall to the ground. She crossed her arms as the water soaked her front causing her top to be a bit see through. She shivered a bit letting him get the towel. "Ok that was cold." She stood up and reached for the rag with one hand as the other kept it's place over her chest. "Are you ok though? I didn't she what happened but it sounded like you tripped." “Gah I’m fine. Not as finesse as usual though. I usually cut three or four front flips, and kick off the ceiling instead of that…mess.” Her shirt was becoming slightly more see through, which made him quite uncomfortable in his crotch area so to speak. Rising to an occasion he didn’t want it to rise to, as a bashful red blush came across his face, he’d tilt his head to the side a bit, scratching his chin. “You might wanna, go change your shirt Kari. That’s not uh. Something you should show off much, if you catch my drift. “ Gale would turn away, and Al would pop up from his hair, fluttering it’s wings. “Oh hey there guy, you finally woke up.” Al would flutter his way over to Kari, and perch himself on her chest, where the towel was, and tap dance on it before sitting down. Gale would rub the back of his neck for a moment. “. . .I feel like I should ask her out somewhere but IIIIIIII don’t know. Don’t wanna give the wrong idea.” Gale glanced over at her wet shirt, again and then looked off in another direction, suddenly sweaty as hell “but if she keeps that on im gonna blow a gasket. A sticky one to boot.” Gale stopped thinking to himself and spoke low a bit, leaning in a bit in a playful mannor and a slight laugh. “So uh. You wanna go to a cool little spot in the mountains that’s pretty legit. Not like a date or nothing….well kinda….i mean I’m just trying to get you know a bit. I don’t know I kinda. Missed you.” Gale would smile a bit and Al would flutter his wings in excitement of knowing where they were going. Saikimi: Kari watched as Gale turned away. A similar blush formed brightly along her cheeks as Al perched himself on her chest. She held him there then before getting up she placed him on the table. "St.. stay turned around." Though she was used to not wearing much, she wasn't used to being seen naked. Kari ran to her dresser and pulled out a black tee shirt and ran past Gale to get to her bathroom. As she passed him he'd catch a scent of tropical like flowers but none of those types were in her room. Once in the bathroom she'd lean against a wall and crouch down a bit in embarrassment. After a few deep breaths she pulled off the wet shirt and bra and just pulled the black shirt over her head. This one went further down her legs, almost half way down her thighs. She'd cross her arms and walk out, mainly to cover her chest so he might not notice that she wasn't in a bra now. "So.. Some where in the mountains? Where and what is it?" she blushed and looked down and away "I mean, yeah I'd like to go. Just curious as to where it is." Kari bit her bottom lip as she walked back to where she was and picked up the rag and placed it on the table next Al. Gale would continue to look away, and his heart began to beat. “do not look. Do not look. Do. Not. Look. Gaaaah.” Gale would close his eyes and and sigh. As she ran to her dresser, gale’s head would remain turned, out of respect. Though the sheer imagination of her being naked caused his face to blush completely red, and a tidbit of drool to leak form his mouth. Gale also caught a wif of tropical flowers, which made him raise his eyebrows and nod with the “not bad” meme look on his face. Folding his arms. He’d turn at the sound of her voice, and keep note of her clothing. He’d think to himself. “ah..the words provokitive don’t apply to her. None the less..i don’t to much mind. “Oh this spot? It’s actually a really high mountain! Me and Thunder used to got there, it lets you see the living pool at a closer range. It’s SOOOO beautiful, like I am a SUCKER for lights and auroras!” gale would clap his hands together, and grin in excitement. Gale would, still be by the table, and tilt his head, sniffing his way around, and smiling. “you smell…really nice. Really really nice. What is that…a natural pheromone or something? You’re not using that stuff to attract me are you?” Gale would give a sly grin, and attempt to poke her forehead a couple times. “Dun liiiiiiie. Nah I’m fucking with ya. But yeah this spot is legit! It’s been years since al’s been there. Right al” al’s wings fluttered, as he tweeted violently, and jumped around in a frenzy. Gale would place his hands on his hips and laugh a bit. In a sincere tone of voice, he’d look back to Kari, and give a big grin with his eyes closed. (http://media.giphy.com/media/3tjphbjcACUuc/giphy.gif ) “you ready yet?” Saikimi: "We're going now??" she gasped and ran back to the bathroom and closed the door changing again. She came out in a red and white kimono that allowed movement and was short. She picked up Al and blushed. "And by the way, I'm not meaning to give off the scent... Just so you know." She looked away from him and patted Al. "I guess lead the way." She'd never seen the living pool so it could be interesting. Kari rubbed her nose and walked up next to him. "Sorry for all the embarrassment..." She finally looked up at him and smiled with the blush still on her cheeks. "how long will it take to get there?" She blinked and walked over to her door opening it and stepping out into the hallway to leave (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYEwHvVu4Rc ) “NOT LONG AT ALL! AL!” Gale would snap his fingers, and Al would salute, turning into his running form instantly, leaving a fluff of feathers all over the kitchen. “I’ll clean that up. “ gale would strap the loot he got from Kari, to Al, via some Mantra string. He’d then pick Kari’s body up by her arms if she let him and sit her on the back of Al. Standing in the hallway, gale would mount Al, and tug on his feathers. “ALRIGHT! TO THE MOUNTAINS” Al would squawk violently, and take off down the hallway in a yellow blurr. Dashing past the bystanders, and leaning in a bit, he and Al, as they’d crash through the apartment starcaise window, and hop out into the vast distance of the city. Al would then hop against the flow of traffic, leaping from car to car, moving at a good speed of 110 miles per hour. “c’mon c’mon C’MON! FUCK TRAFIC AL!” Al would sqawk in agreement, before, hoping up once more and running along the surface of an eighteen wheeler truck, only to flash white for an instance, before turning into his four legged griffen form. Al’s body would then dart side to side, as he propelled himself in sonic flight. If kari didn’t hang on she’d prrrrobably fall or, and if she didn’t a strong stomach, she’d probably vomit. As Al’s body, took it upon it’self to preform barrel roll, after barrel roll, and ascend upwards while doing it. They’d finally left the city of tarturs in 1 minute, but it felt singifigantly longer to gale. “WOOOO! How you holding up back there Kari?” Gale would nod back to her, hoping she was okay, before Al would kick off, with a sonic boom, and dart his way towards the mountains, heading for Highwind Peak. A few moments later, the sun had already set, or was setting so to speak, and Al would land on a soft spot on the mountain, not to far from the very tip of it. Gale would hop off, and offer his hand out to Kari if she need help getting down. “That was nice Al, but we’ve gotta work on your acceleration.:” Al’s head would slump down and frown a bit. “hey hey hey it was still good none the less my feathery companion.” Gale would look at the open sky, and snap his fingers. “Gaaah..got here a little early. Don’t worry when the sun sets that’s when it kicks in. . . so do you guys have like. Weather changes and stuff on your planet? Like day time and nighttime and whatnot. Sorry for the questions, it’s just your like one of my first legit alien friends that I don’t know diddly squat about.” Gale would yawn a bit, and take a seat on the edge of the flat spot, letting g his feet dangle off and looking back at her to see if she wanted to take a seat as well. “Oh and Welcome to Highwind Peak. Named after my pops, for his heroic deeds and what not in WARRIOR. Don’t know why they chose a mountain though, but whatevs. I feel entitled to this place. Cause I run shit of course.” Gale would beat on his chest lightly in self made triumph. Saikimi: Kari would let him lift her onto Al. She was a bit nervous at first but soon she wrapped her arms around Gale's waist and held tight as Al took off. "WOAH!!!" She burried her face in Gale's back, Valefor was fast and did fancy moves but She wasn't this fast. Keeping her eyes closed for pretty much the whole trip kept her from wanting to vomit but her grip around Gale tightened, she was terrified of falling off. "Gale don't you dare let me fall." She yelled up at him without lifting her head or opening her eyes. Once she felt Al slow and land she finally opened her eyes and let go of Gale. Her knuckles were still white and her hands cold from no circulation. She took his offered hand and got down feeling woobly. "maybe a little slower next time when you have a passenger." She gave a weak smile and grabbed his hand getting herself down, she sat next to him and sighed. "Yes we have night and day, summer spring winter and fall. Pretty much the same here but... The air is cleaner. Up here is fine, I actually feel kind of at home here." She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes before laying back on the ground. "Yep definitely more at home. But so your dad was in WARRIOR? So you come from a family of mercs huh." She smiled trying to make a joke but probably failed at it. So instead she went back to being quiet for a moment. "I think a mountain was nice of them" Gale would look at her as she laid back, and give a light hearted chuckle at her joke. He’d yawn once more, and smack his lips together a bit talking in a lower tone than usual. “yeeeeah heh. I guess you could say that. Father was in WARRIOR. Granddad was too if I recall. Me I always wanted something more. Like being a sky pirate or a worker on a traveling space ship or something. See the cosmos. I mean look at my last name! Highwind. I was born to soar. Up there, with everything else that has wings and flies..you ever feel like that?” Gale would look back at her, and blush a tidbit. He’d look away for a moment, and scratch the tip of his nose. “so uh. You ever like. Dated someone before Kari? Not implying anything. Just you know. You ever caught what earthlings call a “Crush”? Gale would lean back slightly on his arms, looking back at her, reluctant to look in her eyes and give away any feelings at this point, though his soft expression says it all. Saikimi: Kari reached her hand up and pointed her finger up at the stars then started to move her hand around, she was connecting the dots to for a constellation she knew. "That's part of the reason I ran. And your name does imply that of a ship piolet." She looked over at him and caught the blush on his cheeks. She smiled and looked back up at the sky. "we don't date... we see the male tribes once or twice a year to mate and that's it." She looked back at him a bit confused. "A crush? Does that hurt? It sounds painful." She sat up on her elbows and managed to catch his eyes. "Do you have a crush Gale?" She tiled her head to the side and blinked a few times. Gale would tilt his head and raise an eyebrow. “You see the m once or twice a year…to have sex….that’s. that’s madness. You need a tour of the finer things in life.” Gale would smirk, and clear his throat, placing his hand infront of his mouth, while doing it before speaking. “A crush isn’t painful I promise you. It’s…hm.” Gale would hesitate for a moment. He didn’t wanna be so outright upfront, but…well he wasn’t about to lie to himself or her about it. He’d turn around, now facing in her direction, and sitting indian style. “ A crush..is an emotion of strong infacutation towards antoher person basically. Like, liking someone a lot more than you like other people..it’s like finding a mate, but for more than just once or twice a year for 7 minutes in heaven, but more like a mate for..well as long as it can last I guess is the best way to put it.” Gale would scratch behind his head, and when asked if he had a crush gale’s face would blush a bright red before he swallowed har. “Ah hahaha. Well yeah… Kinda. But It’s complicated cause I really don’t think she’d go for my type. She’s all cute and quiet and smart and stuff and I’m all loud and greedy . Even though I have the body of a greek god of course-OW!” Al would slap Gale with his wing for that last comment, and gale would rub his head a bit in pain. “Lucky I don’t roast you!” Al would sqawkingly laugh to himself, while gale rubbed the back of his head. “Hey look they’re out!” nightfall finally fell, and along the sky line a beautiful stream of greenish blueish lights could be seen waving through the sky slowly and at an almost melodic pace of sorts. Like a blanket being fluttered in slow motion. Gale would watch them in awe, and in sneaky move, Al would shrinkhimself to a chick again, and scoot gale’s hand over to the side to touch Kari’s, enough so his fingers would be over hers. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Saikimi: Kari sat up listening as he explained a crush to her. "So you find these people you're attracted to to stay with them for as long as possible? Do some of them last until the end?" She blinked and blushed a bit. But she had to admit, her heart sank a bit as he said he had a crush on someone. Cute, quiet, and smart, Kari didn't feel she could compete with that. "Well maybe you should just ask? Wouldn't that be a good idea?" she smiled and looked towards the life stream and her mouth fell open a bit as she stared at the light. It grabbed her attention so much she almsot didn't feel Gales hand being pushed onto hers. "It's the most beautiful thing I've seen..." She bilnked then looked down at their hands to see Al looking proud of himself as Gale's fingers were over lapping hers. "Al I think he was talking about someone better then me." She smiled softly down at the little chocobo and went to move her hand from Gales to pick up Al "Come watch the light." (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=wRf0SYvXJKs ) Gale would shrug as she asked why he didn’t just ask her. “I dunno..guess I’m afraid of the answer.” He uttered to himself. Gale would watch as she stood up and walked over to the edge . gale would watch her walk, and feel a sense of longing. . . For her. It was odd. He couldn’t explain it quite at all, but what he did know that he needed to hurry the hell up and tell her what he was feeling otherwise he’d never get this opportunity or let her know in general. Gale would stand himself up and dust his clothes off, an image of his father appeared to him in his mind from seemingly no where. “Go on son. If you don’t tell a woman how you feel, they’ll never know. Lord knows, they’ll never tell you how THEY feel. Do what you feel you need to.” Gale would narrow his eyes and nod, inhale and exhale, and shoot his mantra string at the base of her lower back, sticking it to her, and pulling her backwards in a twirling like fashion, only to now bring her face to face with himself. His lips now hovering only centimeters from her, as he took in slow breathes. The light illuminating the cave a bit, as Al now looked up at the two from his angle and put his wings together in anticipation. Gale’s eyes were slanted, a bit as he eyed her down, and bit his lip for a moment before he spoke in a hush, that was mixed with exhaustion and angst. “If I’m making you uncomfortable…hit me…alright?” if she let him, gale would push his lips to hers for a moment, before moving them back a bit, hesitant for a second. It was his first kiss so he was new to the ordeal but it felt natural..he’d tilt his head this time, and push his lips to hers a second time, only this time with more confidence. His arms resting around her hips, and pressing their bodies together. After a moment , he’d release the kiss, and sigh with stuttered breathes. “I don’t think I have to tell you who my crush is now. . .” Gale would blush a bit, and look away for a moment, if she’d let it happen of course. Saikimi: Kari felt something attach to her back and she was twirled around. "Wha... Gale?" She stopped in his arms and looked up at him. Their closeness made her blush which only got worse as he pressed his lips to hers for a moment then tilted his head and held a second kiss even longer. She blinked a few times but her body relaxed and her hands gripped his shirt not wanting him to let go just yet. She'd never wanted a guy this close to her before so it was new, and same goes with the kiss. It was her first but on her planet it's what started the mating, but she knew here it meant other things. She liked these other things and the tingling in her chest and stomach. As he pulled his head back she leaned up for more but stopped as he spoke and she let out a small breathy giggle "I guess you don't." This time she pressed her lips to his and held them there with her head tilted for a moment. She smiled before pressing her nose to his gently and wiggling it. "I don't have to tell you either." Gale’s smile never left his face, as she giggled and spoke as softly as he didn’t. It was cute…and she was so adorable, by all means. It was this time she leaned in for the kiss, and gale was perfectly ready for it this time, kissing her back and mushing his lips against her own, and rubbed her nose against his. A grin spread across his face, as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks, as he spoke aloud. “Now that we’ve got that out the way..well uhm. See here on Pandora, when you do this kinda stuff with humans your in a “relationship” with them..so I’ll be formal and ask properly, will you be my girlfriend? Companion of physical nature? Potato, pota-to, whatever you call it?” Gale would poke her in her stomach playfully trying to tickle her. Al would flutter around happily squeaking and whatnot. Gale would laugh at him, before looking back at Kari. “Sooo…I’m not doing anything later tonight. And uh. . .if you’re not I figure we could hang out some more tonight? I mean if not that’s fine, that’s cool, I won’t argue. I mean we did just kinda jump into it and all that jazz and-oh I’m rambling.” Gale would run a hand through his ruffled brown hair and sigh with frustration. Al would be messing around a bit with gale’s loot, running his beak through it before shifting to his running form and rummaging through gale’s belongings finding some chocobo food and nomming on it. Saikimi: "Hmm girlfriend, companion, I like the sound of those." She giggled a bit more as he poked her stomach. "Yes I think I'll be whichever you prefer to call me. I think girlfriend is common here right?" Kari reached up and ruffled his hair and smiled "I'm not tired yet, so I'd love to hang out more. You know some of the best spots." She looked down at Al and smiled "He must have been hungry. Speaking of which are you? We could go get something to eat. This would make it a real date right?" She hugged him and moved back to pet Al, "Just don't go so fast this time" she picked up Gale's loot bag and strapped it to Al "I wonder how Thun will take it now that you're dating an alien." She couldn't help but laugh "Oh right the next Kodai, you might want to bundle up for. She's in an ice temple. Maybe I should learn how to ice skate." She walked over to Gale and grabbed his hand smiling. "and don't worry, I like when you ramble. It's cute." Gale hugged her back, and laughed when she motioned not to go to fast. “No promises deary. Noooo promises.” As she picked up his stuff, gale would take on last look at the stream and smile at it’s dazzling beauty before replying to her question. “ahhh he’ll be fine. He’s pretty open about this stuff…I just hope he survives this coma situation, and everything then will truly be okay.” As she mentioned the next Kodai, gale would rub his hands together with a smirk. “Hot, cold, gravity, no gravity, temples are temples and loot is loot~ BAHAHAHA!” Al would suddenly start shivering violently for a moment. “Al? you okay buddy?” Gale went over to touch Al, but then suddenly received a violent electric shock to his body. He momentarily seized up before falling flat to the ground in a blackened anime crisp. “Gah….ah……A-…Al…Ate..the lightning orb…” “Yes yes I did. And now that you mention it, it was rather spicy going down I must say.” Gale’s body shot up, as the smooth talking voice. “al…why do you sound like David Hayter.” “Hmm..assuming the lightning orb hit my digestive track right, the ethereal energy was absorbed into my entire body, brain included. The sudden jolt, must have supercharged my brain capacity to levels of that of a human im assuming, allowing me to preform proper speech patterns and sentences. And apparently give electric shocks and volt discharges.. . .METAL GEAR!” Gale would look over at Kari, with his mouth wide open. “Can…can you hit us with some nul –shock or something before we fly off? Or we’re both toast on the ride home.” “Indeed Kari, would you mind?” Al would speak, raising his adorable eyes and actually having a facial expression. If she did, they’d both hop on and gale would shake his head as they began to fly. “Wait til Thunder gets word that my bird is now a sentient being of intelligence…and I gotta girl friend before he did.” Gale would look back at Kari and smile, as they’d follow the living pool all the way back to Tarturus city. Category:Arc 2